Uma Conversa Decisão
by Damy-chan
Summary: Uma conversa muito engraçada e estranaha,que mudara a vida de duas pessoas.
1. A conversa

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

oi minha rapozinha

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

eu num só seu

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

seu baka-teme

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

a não então vc não vai se incomodar se eu sair pegando todas as garotas de konoha né

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

oi vc vai dar chilique igual ontem

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

eu não chilique

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

a não então o que foi aquilo q vc fez quando a sakura-chan me beijou

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

só não queria que a sakura-chan tivesse o desprazer de te agüentar

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

sei sei e o beijo que vc me deu foi um desprazer também

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

vc tava bem contentinho me agarrando né

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

Naruto -chan

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

hum

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

fico sem palavras né

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

gostou do beijo

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

eu sei que eu beijo bem não precisa falar

**Kitsune****-****chan diz:**

não te interessa se u fico com ou sem palavras

**Kitsune****-****chan diz:**

e não vc não beija bem

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

logico que não o que te interessa é minha boca não minhas palavras

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

baka-teme

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

e se eu beijo tao mau p q vc ficou quase meia hora me agarrando??

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

eu estava bêbado,minhas ações foram impensadas

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

rárárá

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

não vejo graça nenhuma nisso

**Sasuke kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

e ficar gritando Sasuke kun me possui também foi por causa da bebedeira

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

logico

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

sei,sei

**Kitsune****-****chan diz:**

EU NÂO FIZ ISSO

**Sasuke kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

fez sim vc não ta com dificuldade de sentar hoje né

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

sem comentários

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

eu não queria ter tirado a sua virgindade naquele beco escuro

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

+ vc insistiu tanto

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

eu num insisti nada,vc que mi violou

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

kkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

e vc gosto

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

ù.ù

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

fico bravinho

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

Baka

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

vem em casa que eu te deixo feliz feliz rapidinho

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

Seu pervertido

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

eu te amo

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

sabia

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

agora falando serio

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

baka

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

da pra gente falar serio??

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

fale!

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

serio Naruto o que aconteceu ontem só me mostrou uma coisa que eu já sabia

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

que eu te amo

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

e nem uma daquelas garota me importa

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

a única coisa que me importa é estar perto de vc

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

Você não me ama,quem ama não faz a gente sofrer,vc me deixou por 3 anos

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

danice tudo

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

eu peço perdão

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

eu tava cego de ódio e de vingança

**Kitsune chan diz:**

vc não sabe o quanto eu sofri nesse tempo,não é só pedi perdão e achar que tudo vai ficar bem

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

não mais acho que agente pode esquecer

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

agente pode reconstruir tudo

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

não ,não pode

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

sim pode

Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:

e ontem foi só + uma prova disso

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

...

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

fico sem palavras

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

ou vai se fazer de difícil

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

ontem foi uma prova de que vc é um cafajeste,cato um monte de garota e ainda me violou

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

porque essa garotas não conseguem me deixar em paz,e vc me deixa louco

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

eu te amo Naru-chan

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

eu amo a Sakura-chan

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

é e ela tava agora na minha casa oferecendo sexo da melhor qualidade pra mim

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

e eu já te disse que eu te amo caralho

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

e eu já disse que não te amo

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

me deixa em paz

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

eu sei que é mentira

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

e eu vou insistir

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

queira vc ou não vc vai ser meu

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

vc é japonês, e não brasileiro então desista

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

nunca

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

eu já matei o Itachi

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

agora minha decisão é vc

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

decisão errada

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

logico que não

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

por que a minha decisão é ficar longe de vc

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

decisão certa

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

Baka

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

eu te amo vê se entende isso

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

eu te amo entendeu

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

te amo

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

te amo

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

te amo

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

e se é assim que vc quer é isso que vc vai ter

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

eu vou embora de konoha

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

e espero que vc e a Sakura-chan sejam infelizes para sempre

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

vá já ficou 3 anos fora,não vai faze diferença

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

e dessa vez espero que não volte

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

vc nunca vai me perdoar

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

depende

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

depende do que

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

vc que tem que descobrir

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

caralho eu não leio pensamentos

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

se vc me ama mesmo vai ter que descobrir

**Sasuke-kun ...hoje eu vou te contar a verdade diz:**

como por favor me de uma dica

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

não.

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

então sasu-chan quais são suas propostas pra mim te perdoa?

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

ramen todos os dias vc não precisar cozinhar

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

aceita

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

não,já como ramen todos só dias

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

sexo todos os dias

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

olha que eu sou bom em

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

Pervertido

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

e vc sabe

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

que tal quer casar comigo

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

talvez

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

aceita ter um filho meu

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

agente reconstrói o clã juntos

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

a gente não pode ter filhos seu baka ,somos homens!

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

XD esqueci

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

teme

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

agente pede pra sakura nos ajudar

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

toda aquela testa tem que servir pra alguma coisa

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

nunca não quero um filho de cabelos rosa e testa de marquise.

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

é então qual das garotas de konoha servem pra carregar um uchiha

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

nenhuma,não quero essas coisas encoste um dedo no meu Sasuke-kun

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

oops!falei demais

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

kkk vc ta com ciumes

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

nunca!

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

que bonitinho

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

já ouviu falar de enciminação artificial

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

naum nenhuma é suficiente mente boa pra carregar um uchiha

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

então que tal vc tem chakra suficiente

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

pra 9 meses de jutso sexy

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

hum...num sei talvez tenha até que vc teve uma boa idéia

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

mas perai ainda eu ainda não te perdoei

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

perdoou sim que eu sei

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

não perdoei naum

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

perdoou sim

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

e vc me ama

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

que eu sei

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

naum

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

já volto raposinha

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

5 minutos

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

tá ¬¬

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

caraba como essas garotas são chata

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

vc acredita que a Ino tava na minha porta agora

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

tem problema eu contar pra ela que agente ta junto

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

...

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

...

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

fala comigo

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

minha rapozinha

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

a gente naum ta junto seu baka eu ainda naum te perdoei

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

perdoou sim eai vc tem chakra suficiente

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

tenho

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

então vc me aceita de volta?

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

ashiteru

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

aisheterumo

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

to indo pra sua casa

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

se prepare

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

eiei pera se prepara pra que?

**Sasuke...eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

pra virar mamãe

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

nunca!eu disse que tinha chakra e não que aceitaria fazer isso

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

e como agente vai ter um filho

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

vc não quer carregar um uchiha??

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

baka

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

mas não esqueça de trazer chocolate e chantili

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

nossa depois eu que sou o pervertido

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

a convivência com vc me contagiou

**Sasuke..eu te quero meu loirinho diz:**

XD ta sei

**Kitsune-chan diz:**

naum demora.


	2. AVISO

Gente,resolvi não fazer uma continuação pra essa fic,eu estava relendo ela essa semana e vi que não ha como dá uma continuidade,pode ser que ela seja mencionada em uma fic que eu planejo fazer futuramente.

kissus

Já né.


End file.
